Christmas on the Enterprise
by nomdeplumekansas
Summary: When the crew sees Jim not really in the Christmas Spirit and without a favorite carol, they make it their personal mission to get him in the spirit, no matter what. Bad summary, sorry!


**A/N: I don't write the accents well, so I am not even going to try…**

Chief Medical Officer's Personal Log Stardate 1316.2:

It's December 24th in Atlanta. I've now missed four Christmases with Joanna. You'd think it would get easier with time, but it doesn't. It seems like it's getting worse. I can just imagine it all now, Jo running around making sure there are cookies and milk for Santa (or Neil), shaking the presents, Jocelyn's parents will get there and comment on the dry turkey, lumpy guest room mattress and then fill Joanna up with sugar and…"

McCoy stopped ranting when he heard Scotty noisily enter sickbay. Lenard wasn't sure the chief engineer could do anything quietly.

"Computer, end session." McCoy called out, and the computer bleeped in compliance. He stood up and stretched his stiff neck. It had been a mercifully quiet morning that allowed Lenard time to catch up on some overdue paperwork. Now he was off to lunch with Scotty and Jim.

"Ahh Doctor McCoy!" Scotty exclaimed when McCoy emerged from his office. "Nurse Chapel says you have holed yourself up all morning."

"Yes, and I was finally able to get some work done," McCoy replied gruffly. "Sure did work up an appetite though."

"Aye, me too," Scotty gave a little nod. "Let's get the Captain and go get some lunch."

As they were walking out of sickbay, McCoy listened to Scotty try to build the perfect sandwich, but his mind kept drifting back to the fact that it was Christmas Eve and he was nearly 144 light years from his daughter.

"It should have corned beef and pastrami don't you think doctor?" McCoy heard Scotty ask as they stepped onto the turbo lift.

"Huh? Pastrami?" McCoy frowned slightly as his focus returned to Scotty. "No, too much sodium, bad for the heart."

"Bah," Scotty scoffed and was about to go back to picking deli meats when he realized his friend wasn't paying any attention to him. "How about tartar sauce and pixie sticks?" He teased.

"That sounds fine," McCoy said absent mindedly.

"Lenard, what's wrong?" Scotty asked.

"I'm sorry Scotty, I just have a song stuck in my head that keeps bugging me." McCoy shook his head trying to clear thoughts of Georgia from his head.

"What song?"Scotty asked as they stepped onto the bridge.

"I'll Be Home For Christmas," McCoy admitted sheepishly.

"That is a good one. An old one from the century of wars right?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, World War two to be exact." McCoy shrugged. "I guess this time of year I just turn into a sap for the holidays. Where's Jim?"

"Commander Spock," Scotty exclaimed joyfully. "The captain didn't leave for lunch already did he?"

"No Mr. Scott," Spock reported. "He is currently in a meeting with Admiral Barnett in his ready room."

"Ah, well, we'll just wait here then," Scotty decided with a smile. McCoy was amazed at how cheerful Scotty could be. There was a little shred of himself that was still annoyed with Spock's Vulcan superiority, however illogical it may be.

"Silent Night," McCoy heard Scotty remark.

"What?"

"You know, silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright…" Scotty sang a little.

"Yes, I know the song Silent Night. What about it?" McCoy snapped.

"That one is my favorite. Ever since I was a wee little lad. Something about it just says Christmas to me." Scotty explained.

McCoy nodded. "It is a nice song. I remember singing that song every year in the school Christmas pageant."

"I love Christmas," Sulu spoke up from his spot at the helm. "I am so excited that it is Christmas Eve."

"What's your favorite carol?" Scotty asked, stepping down to the main floor of the bridge.

Sulu turned around and tapped his finger to his chin, thinking. "I supposed I would have to say Carol of the Bells."

"Why that one?" Chekov asked as he too turned to face the rest of the crew.

"It reminds me of the bells back in the cathedral back in San Francisco. St. Dominic's on Bush Street especially. I got a recording of some of the music from Father Mendel before we left Earth.

"Well my favorite song always was White Christmas, that old Bing Crosby song. I remember when I was five and asked my mother why Santa couldn't bring us snow for Christmas." Uhura laughed a little as Jim returned to the bridge.

"You are from Nigeria Lieutenant," Spock insinuated. "That region of Earth typically does not reach the correct temperature for snow to occur."

"I know that Spock, but I was five and wanted snow like in my story books and holovids." Uhura explained.

"You could have had some of my snow," Chekov joked.

"I would have loved that," Uhura smiled gently. "I didn't even see real snow until I was fifteen and visited my sister at her school in Switzerland. It was as beautiful as I imagined."

"Not a beautiful as Russia," Chekov declared.

"I don't know about that Chekov," McCoy shook his head. "What's your favorite carol?"

"The Nutcracker Suite of course," Chekov declared with a shrug as if there was any other option. "It's Russian you know," he leaned over to Sulu.

"Ahh…" Sulu nodded, trying to not let his friend see his eye roll.

"The Russians invented ballet," Chekov continued. "We also invented Christmas. Счастливого Рождества!"

"Commander do you have a favorite Christmas carol?" Sulu asked, trying to get Chekov to stop rambling.

"Do Vulcans even celebrate Christmas?" McCoy joked carefully.

"Vulcans do not keep Christmas, but as you enjoy to point out, I am half human." Spock and McCoy shared a playful teasing look. "There was one song that my mother often sang that I found quite pleasing."

"Well," Scotty demanded. "Don't keep us in suspense.

"I am not sure of the title of the song," Spock replied wistfully.

"Do you remember any of the words? Uhura inquired.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot, and the days of auld lang syne?" Spock spoke after a moment.

"That's Auld Lang Syne," Sulu grinned. "That's a good one too. Reminds me of Times Square in New York."

"How about you Captain?" Chekov asked, turning to Jim who'd been quietly observing the discussion.

"Eh," Jim shrugged. "I don't have one. Spock, Barnett gave us our next mission, we've gotta pick up some portable replicators at Starbase 3 for the new Vulcan Colony. Sulu, put it in the coordinates, warp two. Scotty, Bones, you ready for lunch?"

Sulu turned back to his station to lay in the new coordinates, but Chekov wouldn't give it up.

"Everyone has a favorite Christmas carol," Chekov argued.

"Well I don't," Jim declared as he signed off on a few padds Spock had saved for him.

"Sure you do," Uhura teased.

"Never really celebrated Christmas, so no, I don't." Jim stated firmly.

"Why not?" Chekov demanded.

Jim didn't look up, but raised his eyes to look at Chekov, stylus paused midair. "Ensign…" Jim said in a warning tone causing Uhura and Chekov to quickly focus on their stations again. Jim finished signing the padds and lead Scotty and Bones off the bridge to lunch.

Not long after Jim left the bridge, Sulu and Chekov started talking softly.

"I feel so bad for the Captain, not getting to celebrate Christmas as a kid." Sulu shook his head wistfully. "Christmas is wonderful."

"Perhaps the Captain was poor as a child and they could not afford to celebrate." Chekov speculated.

"I'd guess it is something else," Uhura commented as if recalling a sad memory.

"What could it be?" Sulu wondered.

"Well…." Uhura bit her lip thoughtfully.

"If you know something, you can't just leave it there." Sulu declared as he leaned forward eagerly.

"I know Jim didn't have a great childhood," Uhura explained. "His mom was gone a lot and his step dad was difficult, so Christmas was probably not a priority in the Kirk house."

"How do you know this information?" Spock asked.

"Galia," Uhura nodded ruefully. She talked…a lot."

"Well, that is just terrible." Sulu announced.

"I know," Uhura exclaimed. "I lived with her for four years. She was always talking."

"I meant about the Captain…" Sulu grinned.

"Right," Uhura giggled. "Well, let's do something about it."

"What do you have in mind Lieutenant?" Spock asked curiously.

"Let's have a traditional Christmas tomorrow morning," Uhura exclaimed. "In Scotty's quarters."

"Do you think he would let us use his quarters?" Chekov asked nervously.

"Oh yeah," Uhura nodded. "He has space and he already has a tree up in there."

"I think that sounds like a fun idea." Sulu seconded the idea "I do too," Chekov agreed.

"Spock?" Uhura prodded. . "Christmas morning is definitely something that should be shared with others. No one should be alone Christmas morning."

"I suppose it would be nice for the Captain to have a nice Christmas, and I will assist you if I can."

"Great, lets all meet tonight in Scotty's quarters after Alpha shift." Uhura rubbed her hands together, already plotting a Norman Rockwell Christmas for Jim.

**Later That Evening**

Later that evening, the senior crew, minus Jim of course, were meeting in Scotty's quarters.

"Thanks for letting us do this in here Scotty," Uhura smiled gratefully.

"Not a problem," Scotty replied sagely. "If the captain didn't get a good Christmas as a kid, it's our duty to give him one now."

"So how is this going to work?" McCoy asked as he settled himself on Scotty's couch. "I mean, I'm a doctor, not a party planner."

"I agree with the Doctor, we need to organize and discover what purpose we have for tomorrow." Spock added.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that..." McCoy scoffed. "It Christmas, not one of our missions Spock."

"I am aware of that Doctor. I was simply implying that we must decide whether we want to give Jim the missed Christmas of his childhood or a simple celebration for the day."

"I think a celebration for the day would be best. the Captain may not want to think about past missed Christmases and get upset on the happy day." Chekov added thoughtfully.

"Chekov's right," Uhura nodded decisively. "So we'll need food, music, a few more decorations…" She slowly looked around Scotty's sitting room. Aside from the sparsely decorated tree, a coffee table and a couple couches, the room was pretty bare.

"I'll do the food. that way it'll be nice and hot." Scotty offered.

"I'll do decorations. Those are the most fun." Sulu exclaimed.

"I will assist you," Spock volunteered, surprising everyone. "My mother taught me how to fold and cut paper in a clever way to make a row of snowflakes."

"Great," Uhura exclaimed. "Chekov do you want to do music, and I'll just make sure Jim comes here first thing in the morning."

"This is all fine, but we'll need presents," McCoy pointed out.

"He's right," Sulu frowned.

The group fell silent, trying to think of what they would do.

"I have a bottle of Saurian Brandy from our last shore leave," McCoy finally spoke up again. "I know Jim would like. I say we all go back to our quarters and figure the rest of this out and I will stop by and pick up everyone stuff first thing in the morning so it'll all be here under the tree when Jim gets here."

"Sounds good to me," Uhura nodded.

"May I make one final suggestion," Spock said from the window seat. "My mother's younger brother was an accountant in Montreal. Every time I saw him he wore a suit. There was only one time in my entire life I saw him in anything else, and that was at Christmas. I asked my mother about his strange attire and she laughed."

"What was he wearing?" Scotty asked.

"Mother called it a Santa hat and an ugly Christmas sweater." Spock explained.

"Oh!" Scotty exclaimed before rushing back to his bedroom. After a minute he came back out wearing a Santa hat. "Like this?"

"Yes," Spock confirmed.

"I am not wearing a Santa hat," McCoy groaned.

"I am suggesting nothing of the sort, unless you want to," Spock almost smiled. "I do however feel that casual attire would be appropriate tomorrow."

"Good idea," McCoy agreed. "Alright everyone, it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. 0800?

Everyone agreed and said good night, and the staff went their separate ways to prepare for the celebrate only a few short hours away.

Early the next morning after Uhura gave McCoy an armload of gifts, she was humming and strolling her way to Jim's quarters. She'd commed him last night to invite him to breakfast with her. At first he'd declined saying that he preferred to just have some coffee and an apple in his quarters, but after much pleading, he'd given in.

When Jim answered, still in sweat pants and a t-shirt, Uhura couldn't help but grin. "I guess I am a little early huh?"

"A little…what time is it Uhura?" Jim chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Umm, 0750, but we need to stop by Scotty's on the way to breakfast."

"Well come on in and let me get changed." Jim stepped aside so that Uhura could enter.

"It was so great of you and Spock to give the crew today to relax," Uhura called out as she took a seat while Jim went back to change.

"Yeah, Bones suggested we look into it," Jim came back to the living room area to slide on some shoes. "By the way, has Spock seen you yet this morning?"

"Not yet, why?" Uhura frowned in confusion.

"Oh nothing, that dress is just really pretty. You look nice." Jim blushed a little.

"Oh, well thanks Captain," Uhura smoothed the green fabric of her dress a little.

"It's Jim when we're off duty Uhura," Jim reminded her. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready.

"Sure thing…Jim," Uhura answered. "You look pretty good yourself." She really had to admit, Jim looked great in his jeans and long sleeved t-shirt.

At last, Jim was ready to go. As they were about to leave Jim grabbed a box sitting by his door that Uhura hadn't noticed before but inquired about.

"Just some presents for people as I run in to them today," Jim explained as they made their way down the corridor to Scotty's. "I guess I'm probably a clod for not wishing you a merry Christmas yet."

"Not at all Jim," Uhura smiled warmly up at her Captain. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Yeah, whatever," Jim scoffed and shifted the box in his hands.

"We'll get you in the Christmas spirit yet," Uhura teased as they reached Scotty's door.

"Doubtful Uhura!" Jim was laughing as Scotty's door swished open, but was caught off guard when he was suddenly surrounded by people wishing him a Merry Christmas and dragging he and Uhura in.

"Jim, come in and have a seat," Bones instructed. "Scotty, get the poor man a cup of coffee will ya?"

"What do you think Captain," Chekov was almost as bouncy as Uhura. "Were you surprised?"

"Surprised? Definitely!" Jim nodded. "Off duty Pavel, Call me Jim."

Jim looked around and took in Scotty's quarters. "Man Scotty, you sure jazzed this place up."

"Spock helped me," Scotty explained as he handed Jim a cup of coffee and a plate with some fruit and a cinnamon roll.

"Well you two sure created a winter wonderland." Jim declared.

"Thank you Jim," Spock nodded.

"Wait a second, you guys worked together to do all this?" Jim asked in confusion.

"Yeah, after yesterday, we decided to show you how great Christmas can be," Sulu exclaimed. "Now eat up and I'll start handing out presents."

"But," Jim started to comment, but Sulu and Chekov turned their attention to reading gift tags. Spock and Uhura were getting some food and Scotty was turning on some music. Bones noticed Jim taking in everything around him a little awkwardly, and started to wonder if they'd overwhelmed their friend.

As the morning passed by, the officers ate, opened presents and visited. All in all it was a pleasant time and Uhura looked quite proud of the whole event. McCoy kept a close eye on Jim however.

"We should read the Christmas story," Sulu suddenly suggested. "Scotty do you have a copy of it?"

"Aye, I do, let me get it." Scotty went to get the padd with the story on it.

"What a great idea," Uhura grinned as she settled in next to Spock.

"I don't know if I am familiar with this story," Spock commented.

"It is the story about Jesus's birth," McCoy explained.

"Let's all take turns reading, sort of pass it around, you know," Sulu suggested when Scotty came back with the padd.

"Okay," Scotty pushed a few buttons on his padd and then looked up. "Shall I begin?"

"Sure," Sulu smiled anticipatorily.

Scotty started, but McCoy wasn't really listening. He was watching Jim shifting on the couch. After a while, the padd was passed from Scotty to Sulu to Spock and Uhura. Jim was next, to read about the angels going to the shepherds in the fields surrounding Bethlehem.

"I'll pass," Jim said, surprising everyone as he handed the padd to McCoy.

"What?" Scotty exclaimed.

"Jim, you can't _pass_." Uhura pointed out.

"Yeah I can," Jim said flatly. "Bones, you finish the story up."

"But Jim, it's part of Christmas," McCoy pointed out. "What's eating you?"

"It's nothing," Jim looked down and started studying a fingernail.

"Jim, we wanted to give you a great Christmas to make up for the fact that you didn't get to celebrate it as a kid." Uhura pointed out. "Why are you so resistant to this all?"

Jim paused and looked up. "Uhura, do you know _why_ I didn't celebrate Christmas as a kid?"

"Not exactly, but we all had some ideas."

"Were you poor?" Chekov asked gently.

"Pavel," Sulu exclaimed.

"What, I…" Chekov stammered.

"No, we weren't poor. I loved the holidays growing up, starting at Thanksgiving." Jim smiled.

"Well then, what gives? Why are you such a wet blanket about Christmas?" Uhura demanded.

"I'm sorry you guys," Jim stood up. "I didn't mean to ruin your Christmas. It was really thoughtful of you all to try to show me Christmas, but I think we've had a big miscommunication."

"What do you mean?" Spock asked.

"You guys," Jim started to laugh a little. "I'm Jewish. I celebrated Chanukah two weeks ago. My mom sent me a menorah about three months ago."

"What!" McCoy laughed. "Really Jim?"

"Yeah, my whole life," Jim couldn't stop laughing.

"Well I feel silly," Scotty flopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry we didn't know Jim," Uhura groaned. "Why didn't you say something on the bridge earlier?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's fine you guys, I hope I didn't ruin your Christmas. It was really great of you to include me."

"You didn't ruin it at all," Sulu assured Jim.

"Happy belated Chanukah Jim," Chekov declared.

"Yeah, happy Chanukah," the others chorused.

"Thanks guys, so if you want me to go so that you can finish your story, that's fine." Jim suggested.

"No, please stay," Uhura exclaimed. "We'll finish our story later."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Totally," Sulu nodded. "We already know how it ends."

"Hey, do you guys want to hear my favorite Chanukah song?" Jim grinned cheekily as he settled back down on the couch. "It's called Eternal Light."

FIN

**This story was sort of inspired by Adam Sandler's Chanukah Song. Thanks for reading the story! Happy Holidays to everyone! (by the way, I don't own any of the characters)**


End file.
